Painfully Yours
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles and such for the pairing of Miroku and Sango. Ratings will range from K to T. ['They're getting Mushy']
1. If Only

**Title: **If Only  
**Author:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Pairing/Fandom:** Miroku/Sango - InuYasha

* * *

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling the girl closer to him. She smiled. He smiled. They were both beaming happily, though his arm was in a sling, and she was still regretting everything that she had let happen to him. Nonetheless, they both seemed to be more than happy, more than overjoyed.

He had done it.

He had finally overcome all that had been keeping him from doing so before, and in doing that, he had proposed to her.

And she had accepted.

While Miroku couldn't be happier at the moment, his proposal to the Taijiya, Sango, also brought on a generous supply of worries. What if they never defeated Naraku? What if he was dead before he had the chance to express every feeling he held for her? The Houshi didn't want to die without letting the woman he held so dearly know exactly how he felt about her. He was in love, and he wanted, more than anything, to be her husband. Though for now .. the search for an heir must continue. He knew that Sango would gladly bear the child, however much Miroku didn't want her to; not right now, at least. He loved her too much to hurt her like that, and with all of them traveling around so much, defeating whatever evil demon they came across ... well, it would be quite a bit of trouble.

Miroku sighed. Sango looked up to him curiously.

"Houshi-sama?"

He opened one eye.

"Mm? Yes, Sango?"

"Is everything all right?"

Miroku stared at her for a moment, before smiling and squeezing her against him for a moment before replying.

"For now, yes."

And for now, it was. Sango smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder once more. He rested his head against hers in return.

She meant so much to him. He only wished she could know just how much.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hello there!n.n I suppose I should introduce myself, hm? I'm Fullmetal Ai. :3 This is my first InuYasha fanfiction outside of the collaboration I did with Kaylee-chan about two years ago. Why a MiroSan fic? Because they're just too darn cute. Buwaha.

Anyway, I've recently been pulled back into the InuYasha fandom, and so I've started a collection of drabbles for my 'yasha OTP. This will be updated randomly, whenever I get an inspiration of some sort. Please do remember that I've been on a writer's block as of late, and this is my first attempt at regaining my writing skills. xD


	2. Mushy

**Title: **Mushy  
**Author: **Fullmetal Ai

* * *

"Ewwww!" Shippou proclaimed, making a face. He raced over toward the area in which Kagome and InuYasha sat, talking with each other. It had been a few months now since the defeat of Naraku, and things had been falling into place quite peacefully; Kagome and InuYasha, having admitted their seemingly decade-long unspoken love for one another, were occasionally found getting comfy before Kagome's annual return to her own time to finish her schooling. Miroku and Sango had long since been married, and since Shippou had found himself quite attached to the group from their years of traveling together, he continued to stay with them all.

When Shippou had suddenly raced toward her, however, Kagome knew that something must have made him disgusted.

"Shippou? What's wrong?" She asked, taking the still-tiny kitsune from her shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"Sango and Miroku are getting all mushy again!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to tell them to save it for another time?"

"Yes!" Shippou cried, "We have this time specially with you!" Kagome laughed and stood.

"Okay, I'll go tell them to cut it out." With that statement, Kagome stood and walked to a small clearing, hearing Sango's giggles and Miroku's amused laughter. Honestly. They were like children.

"All right, you two! Save it for after dinner!" Sango and Miroku, nearly tangled together, looked up toward Kagome. Their faces and clothes were covered with the mushed bananas they had been throwing toward each other while trying to figure out what, exactly, to do with the fruit. They looked toward each other again, laughed, then dropped the bananas. They supposed they could resume their fun a later time. Kagome smirked and headed back toward camp.

"Honestly. Those two are so strange."

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha. XD Thanks to **_EdoBean_ **for providing me with the topic, which was 'Banana.' Sorry, I do believe they're slightly Out of Character .. but hey, Sango could possibly loosen up after Naraku's dead. :3 


End file.
